The present invention relates to a method of increasing the production and improving the quality of semen. More precisely, the invention relates to a method of increasing the volume, the total sperm count and the reproductive performance of semen from human and animal males. The method comprises administration of an effective dosage of a human or veterinary preparation containing at least one type of xanthophylls, such as astaxanthin, to the males. The invention also relates to the use of at least one type of xanthophylls, such as astaxanthin, for the preparation of a human or veterinary preparation for increasing the volume, the total sperm count and the reproductive performance of semen from human and animal males.
The quality of semen is of vital importance for the reproduction of both humans and animals. From an economical point of view the production of animals, by natural mating or artificial insemination, is of great importance in the food, poultry, livestock, animal breeding and domestic animal industry.
Our published International patent application WO 97/35491 relating to an agent for increasing the production of/in breeding and production mammals, discloses experiments wherein sows were given feed supplemented with astaxanthin during a period prior to parturition resulting in e.g. more piglets born alive. The mating boars did not receive any xanthophyll supplementation of their feed.
Astaxanthin, and other xanthophylls, are known to exhibit antioxidative properties, and hence possesses the ability to scavenge so-called free radicals. However, in biological tests astaxanthin has been shown to possess clearly the best antioxidative properties compared to other carotenoids (Miki W., 1991, Pure and Appl Chem 63 (1): 141-146).
The present invention is directed to a method of increasing the volume, the total sperm count and the reproductive performance of semen from human and animal males, comprising administration of an effective dosage of a human or veterinary preparation containing at least one type of xanthophylls to said males.
In a preferred embodiment the type of xanthophylls is astaxanthin. In a particularly preferred embodiment the astaxanthin exists in a form in which it is esterified with fatty acids. The last mentioned form of astaxanthin may be in the form of algal meal produced by culturing of the alga Haematococcus sp.
An effective dosage of the preparation contains e.g. 0.01 to 1 mg astaxanthin per kg body weight per day.
The invention is also directed to the use of at least one type of xanthophylls for the preparation of a human or veterinary preparation for increasing the volume, the total sperm count and the reproductive performance of semen from human and animal males.
Here again, in a preferred embodiment the type of xanthophylls is astaxanthin. In a particularly preferred embodiment the astaxanthin exists in a form in which it is esterified with fatty acids. The last mentioned form of astaxanthin may be in the form of algal meal produced by culturing of the alga Haematococcus sp.
For example, the amount astaxanthin in the preparation is 0.01 to 1 mg per body weight of the human or animal male.
In the present invention the human and veterinary preparations may comprise a mixture of different types of xanthophylls or different forms of the same xanthophyll, such as a mixture of synthetic astaxanthin and naturally produced astaxanthin.
The human and veterinary preparation of the invention may comprise additional ingredients which are pharmacologically acceptable inactive or active, such as flavoring agents, excipients, diluents, carriers, and the like, and it may be presented in a separate unit dose or in admixture with food or feed. Examples of separate unit doses are tablets, gelatin capsules and predetermined amounts of solutions, e.g., oil solutions, or emulsions, e.g., water-in-oil or oil-in-water emulsions. Examples of food in which the preparation of the invention may be incorporated is dairy products, such as yogurt, chocolate and cereals.